Mega Man (character)
Mega Man is the eponymous robot from Capcom's Mega Man ''franchise. He is a lab assistant robot, and the surrogate son to Dr. Light. He fights against the evil Dr. Wily on a regular basis. Background In the year 200X, a new age of robotics was dawning. The famed Dr. Light and his colleague, Dr. Wily, had just perfected their first line of Robot Masters, robots with a sentient personality and specialize in one job to help humanity. But Wily, jealous of Light's success and being overshadowed by him, stole and reprogrammed the Robot Masters for his own evil deeds in order to take over the world. The only two robots he left behind were Rock, Dr. Light's surrogate son and lab assistant, and Roll, a hoousekeeping robot and Rock's "sister", deeming them as useless to his plans. After watching his "father" fall to ruin, Rock, being programmed with a strong sense of justice, stepped up and volunteered to be converted into Mega Man, the Blue Bomber. After foiling Dr. Wily's plans, he would continue to thwart his plans many, many more times, all while defeating Robot Masters and gaining their abilities. Powers & Abilities * '''Variable Weapons System: '''Whenever he defeats a Robot Master, he can copy and obtain the special weapon that that Robot Master uses, and use it for his own needs. Typically, one Robot Master is weak to another's weapon, in a rock-paper-scissors format. Over the course of his series, he has gained nearly 100 different weapons from the Robot Masters he's defeated over the years. ** Rolling Cutter ** Super Arm ** Ice Slasher ** Hyper Bomb ** Fire Storm ** Thunder Beam ** Time Slow ** Oil Slider ** Metal Blade ** Air shooter ** Bubble Lead ** Quick Boomerang ** Crash Bomber ** Time Stopper ** Atomic Fire ** Leaf Shield ** Needle Cannon ** Magnet Missile ** Hard Knuckle ** Gemini Laser ** Top Spin ** Search Snake ** Spark Shock ** Ring Boomerang ** Flash Stopper ** Rain Flush ** Pharaoh Shot ** Dive Missile ** Drill Bomb ** Dust Crusher ** Skull Barrier ** Gravity Hold ** Water Wave ** Power Stone ** Gyro Attack ** Star Crash ** Charge Kick ** Napalm Bomb ** Crystal Eye ** Blizzard Attack ** Centaur Flash ** Flame Blast ** Knight Crush ** Plant Barrier ** Silver Tomahawk ** Wind Storm ** Yamato Spear ** Freeze Cracker ** Junk Shield ** Danger Wrap ** Thunder Bolt ** Wild Coil ** Slash Claw ** Noise Crush ** Scorch Wheel ** Tornado Hold ** Thunder Claw ** Flash Bomb ** Ice Wave ** Astro Crush ** Water Balloon ** Flame Sword ** Homing Sniper ** Ice Wall ** Wave Burner ** Remote Mine ** Spread Drill ** Tengu Blade ** Magic Card ** Astro Crush ** Lightning Bolt ** Concrete Shot ** Laser Trident ** Tornado Blow ** Magma Bazooka ** Hornet Chaser ** Plug Ball ** Jewel Satellite ** Black Hole Bomb ** Triple Blade ** Water Shield ** Commando Bomb ** Chill Spike ** Thunder Wool ** Rebound Striker ** Solar Blaze ** Wheel Cutter ** Screw Crusher ** Mirror Buster ** Ballade Cracker ** Black Hole ** Grab Buster ** Proton Missile ** Salt Water ** Deep Digger ** Break Dash ** Spark Chaser * '''Animal Helpers: '''Mega Man has Rush, Beat, Eddie, and Tango that he can call on at any time to assist him during battle. ** '''Rush:' Rush is Mega Man's loyal dog and mode of transportation. He can transform into a spring pad, a jet, a submarine, a bike, a car, and even a spaceship. Rush Coil is one of Rush's main functions, where he teleports in and allows Mega Man to jump on him for extra jump height. Rush Jet allows Mega Man to ride Rush at high speeds through the air. Rush Marine lets Mega Man explore the depths of the sea without worrying about getting out, and Rush Bike '''has Rush transforming into a motorcycle for Mega Man to ride in style. The '''Rush Roadstar is a car that Rush can transform into, mainly used for racing, and Rush Space allows Mega Man for deep-space travel. He can also transform into the Super Adaptor, a suit of armor that allows Mega Man to fly, fire his fists like rockets, and give him a massive boost in strength. ** Beat: A bird robot built by Dr. Cossack. He can either give Mega Man a lift (literally) or he can peck and attack enemies. ** Eddie: Originally built as Flip-Top, he can dispense a random assortment of useful items, ranging from small weapon energy to an S Tank. ** Tango: '''A robot cat that can perform its own variant of Sonic's spin dash and roll into enemies. Equipment * '''Mega Buster: Mega Man's right hand can turn into a powerful solar-powered arm cannon. It can fire in spurts of three, or it can be charged for a much more powerful shot. One standard shot can blow a 5-foot hole through a wall, and he can also change his left hand into a second Mega Buster and charge both up for an extremely powerful shot. The only downside is that that much energy can overheat and even kill him. * Ceratanium armor: When he's Mega Man, he gains armor and a helmet made out of ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium. However, extreme temperatures and attacks by other robots can damage it, but it will typically take multiple hits to pierce through the armor. * Super Armor: '''By summoning Rush, he can gain a suit of armor that gives him a massive strength boost, flight, and rocket fists. The only downside being he can't slide. Alternate Forms * '''Super Mega Man: '''As stated above, he gains the '''Super Armor. See above for details. * 'Hyper Mega Man: '''By fusing with Rush, Beat, and Eddie, he can briefly become Hyper Mega Man. In this form, he can fire missiles from his shoulders, projectiles from his legs and abdomen, and a giant laser from his buster. Feats Strength *Super Arm allows him to lift up to 2 tons with only one hand. *Held up Dr. Wily's entire castle (or at least a portion) at the end of Mega Man 5. *If need be, he can increase his strength with the Super Arm. *Was capable of beating Sunstar and Bass, two of Dr. Wily's greatest creations. The former's self destruct could completely obliterate the Wily Star. *In Mega Man IV for Game Boy (or Mega Man World 4), Mega Man was powerful enough to damage Wily’s base with just regular buster shots *His Double Mega Buster destroyed Ra Moon. *Comparable to Duo, who survived a 2.8 exaton blast. Speed *Weapons like Charge Kick and Break Dash greatly increase his speed. *Has defeated Quick Man multiple times, who is faster than lightning. **On his way to Quick Man, he was fast enough to dodge Force Beams *Dodged Elec Man’s Thunderbolt desperation attack and Cloud Man’s Thunder Bolt attack *Rush Roadstar can go a maximum of 464 km/hr. *Can dodge rapid-fire lasers at close range. *Traveled between planets in seconds *Dodged a beam of light in the manga. *Reacted fast enough to dodge laser attacks from the Wily Star, while traveling through an asteroid field. *Also teleported fast enough to dodge a laser from the Wily Star while standing on the ground *Can react to multiple heat-seeking missiles coming at him at once. *Was capable of reacting to Flash Man, when the latter stopped time to sneak-attack Rock. *Can outrun the pull of Saturn’s Black Hole and Galaxy’s Man’s Black Hole Bomb *Can react to Duo’s meteor form *Piloted Rush over 3,400 Durability *Is made out of ceramic titanium/ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium (obviously). *Has survived being electrocuted, incinerated, frozen, and crushed more times than Ash Ketchum. *Has survived Elec Man's Thunder Beam, which uses 500,000 volts. *Can tank attacks from Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb, which is known to destroy any kind of rock. If that were the case. *Can tank attacks from Fire Man's Fire Storm, Heat Man's Atomic Fire (which can reach temperatures up to 21,000 degrees Fahrenheit), and Pharaoh Man's Pharaoh Shot, all of which rival the Sun's heat in terms of temperature. *Can endure dimensional distortion from Centaur Man's Centaur Flash. *In fact, pretty much any Robot Master weapon, Mega Man can shrug off easily. *Was capable of tanking attacks from/beating the Mega Man 2 robot masters, who tanked a nuke. *In Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man tanked Ra-Moon's fortress exploding while he was using the Double Mega Buster technique, which was overheating him. *Mega Man could endure attacks from Duo and the Evil Energy, he could also match Duo. Both of which took part in a crash that, at it's lowest, was capable of small planet level power crash against Jupiter. *He has shown resistance to EMPs. *Functions as easily on Jupiter as he does on Earth *Defeated foes whose internal temperatures range from 12,000*C to Absolute Zero *Survived attacks from Guts Man, who is able to lift and throw up to two tons *Withstood attacks from Sunstar, a robot doomsday weapon whose death explosion destroyed the Wily Star. *Survived a hit from the laser cannon of Wily Machine #8, which was powerful enough to damage and weaken Duo *Withstood an axe attack from King, who was able to cut Protoman in half with one swing *Can survive contact with Saturn’s Black Hole and Galaxy Man’s Black Hole Bomb *Instigated the 25 exaton Wily Star explosion. Skill *Defeated Proto Man *Defeated Bass and Super Bass, who was built specifically to rival Mega Man *Defeated the Mega Man Killers, incredibly powerful robots created by Wily specifically to destroy him *Defeated Ra Moon, a supercomputer, and Ra Thor, a robot made specifically by Ra Moon to beat him *Defeated Flash Man, Saturn, and Centaur Man, who all have the ability to freeze time *Defeated Dr. Wily and his robot masters numerous times. *He is smart enough to navigate through Wily's death traps and can figure out the weaknesses to certain Robot Masters/Enemies almost instantly. *Mega Man can tirelessly go through multiple Robot Masters, among other enemies, at a rapid-fire rate. *Defeated his future self twice Weaknesses *Having too many weapons at once will override his circuits and cause him to go berserk. *While the Double Mega Buster is incredibly powerful, using it may overheat and potentially kill him. *In his earliest adventures, Mega Man had a nigh-crippling weakness to Elec Man's Thunder Beam and Ice Man's Ice Slasher. The Thunder Beam emits 500,000 volts of electricity and the Ice Slasher freezes at Absolute Zero temperatures. However, over time, this weakness is now a non-issue, as Mega Man can tank similar attacks with no issue. *Spikes can kill him instantly. However, these spikes are sharpened at a molecular level, so it's not surprising that these would shred the Blue Bomber. *Lava can instantly kill him. However, the Lava's heat is comparable to the heat of the Earth's Core (10,800 F). *Can be tricked at times. Dr. Wily once built a fake Dr. Light that was being held captive in his castle, which tricked/stunned Rock, but Proto Man saw through it immediately. *He is powered by Sunlight, so a lot of time underground can be dangerous. *Weapons have a finite amount of ammo, some less than others. Fun Facts * He is the only Mega Man with blue eyes. * The original ''Mega Man game was originally going to be an Astro Boy game. * In Mega Man 7, he broke one of the three laws of robotics by attempting to kill Dr. Wily, but Bass intervened before he could do so. However, this was not present in the Japanese version of the game, making this event non-cannon. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Capcom Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Mega Man Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Mascots Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Pure Good